


Petrichor

by nerdy_bread_collaborative



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter Parker - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet, That's it, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bread_collaborative/pseuds/nerdy_bread_collaborative
Summary: Peter Parker x Reader with the inspiration word “Petrichor”, which means ‘the earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil’.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Petrichor

“Y/N…” Peter whined, leaning backwards off the top bunk to face the girl who was sitting on his bed, eating chips and doing calculus homework. “This is boring… I want to do something!”

“Well if I can’t pass this next calculus test I won’t be allowed over anymore, and then your life will really get boring.” Peter sighed and flopped back onto the bed in lieu of a response. A few minutes passed, punctuated only by the crunching of chips and the slight squeaking of the bed frame as the two moved around. The girl sighed, rubbed her eyes, then shut her textbook. “But I think I’ve got the study guide done. What do you want to do? I don’t have to be home until 9:30.”

“Well, I didn’t think I would get this far, so, um, I don’t know?”

“Peter, seriously?” Y/N said, trying and failing to keep a laugh in “You bug me for a good hour asking me to do something with you, and then you don’t know what to do?”

“Well, um, we could… go for a walk?”

“That sounds nice. Let me grab my rain jacket.”

Tossing the empty chip bag into the bin near Peter’s door, Y/N opened the door. She was immediately met by a delicious and familiar smell. “May, are you making cookies again?”

“You bet I am, Y/N. You and Pete can have some after dinner. We don’t want a repeat of that chocolate chips fiasco from last week. Is Chinese okay for dinner?”

“If you want me to stay, yeah, Chinese sounds great. Peter and I are going out on a walk, but we’ll be back in time to eat.” Y/N threw on her light gray raincoat, stuffing her phone and her wallet into a pocket. “Thanks, May.”

“Anytime sweetheart.” May kissed Y/N’s head as she walked by. “Don’t be late, or I might eat all the food!”

“Not a chance!” Peter interjected. The playful banter was a common occurrence between you three. Being Peter’s best friend for almost 4 years, you got to know May pretty well, and she always treated you like family.

“Shoo! Go enjoy your walk!” May waved the dish towel in her hand at them. Laughing, Y/N and Peter both shot May one last wave before walking out of the apartment, down the stairs, and into the cool afternoon air.

Y/N loved the rain. It was peaceful, serene, and cleansing. Bathed in droplets from the heavens, the city seemed ethereal, almost otherworldly. The world seemed to slow down, wrapped in a blanket of gray haze that somehow never seemed threatening.

And the smell was the best.

Not many people enjoy the smell of the city after it had rain, but it was one of Y/N’s favorite smells. If she could, she would make it into a candle.

“I love the rain,” Peter interjected, startling Y/N out of her thoughts. “It’s so calm, and that smell is just so nice.”

“Petrichor.”

“What’s petrichor?”

“It’s that smell. You know, right after it rains and it smells like worms and grass but also clean? That’s petrichor.”

The two teens stopped under an awning to a closed sandwich shop, looking out at the rain-soaked streets. Y/N looked at Peter, whose eyes were sparkling with excitement. “You’re cute when you get excited.”

Her hand flew to her mouth, realizing what she had just said. She didn’t want to ruin her friendship with Peter for a silly crush. “I’m sorry, I-”

“You look cute when you’re doing anything” Peter interrupted, his eyes finding Y/N’s.

The breath left her body all at once, staring up into her best friend’s eyes. Y/N glanced over his face; the way his brown eyes glinted with joy and mischief, how his mouth turned up slightly in the corner, the spattering of freckles on his right cheek that he hates but she thinks is adorable.

Time seemed to slowed down. Then everything happened at once.

They were kissing. Mouths slotted together, breathing in sync, sharing the joy of being connected with another human. Peter’s hands found her waist while Y/N rested her hands around his neck. They broke apart, smiling at each other. “Wow, that was…” Peter trailed off.

“Amazing. Yeah.” Y/N agreed.

Her mind was racing, heart in her throat, lungs filled with petrichor.

Under that awning, Y/N added another reason to her list of why rainy days were the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic, so please feel free to give me some constructive criticism down in the comments! This is also posted on my Tumblr, @nerdybreadcollaborative. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
